Flying Get
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 6 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / ( ) / / / ( ) |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 146 |nowc = FlyingGet |perf = Just Dance Wii 2 Marion Champmartin (P4)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jdwii2_p4_perf_proof.PNG Just Dance Wii U Shirley Henault (P1)https://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=392 Marion Champmartin (P2)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Flyingget_p2_proof.png Julie Rivat (P3)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Flyingget_p3_proof.png Aurélie Sériné (P4)https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=595 |from = album }}"フライングゲット" ("Flying Get") by was planned to be featured on , but was removed for unknown reasonshttps://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=253. It was later featured on . Appearence of the Dancers The coaches are a Dance Crew of girls with dark blue hair. P1 P1 has light pink flowers in her blue shoulder-length hair. She wears a blue dress with pink stripes and fringes, as well as an indigo bracelet with a pink flower on her left wrist. P2 P2 has light blue flowers in her long hair. She wears a light red dress with orange stripes and an orange bow on her chest, a golden bracelet on her left hand and red boots. P3 P3 has yellow flowers in her very long hair. She wears a yellow dress with red stripes and red buttons, as well as a bronze bracelet on her left hand and yellow boots. P4 P4 has light blue and pink flowers in her short hair. She wears a pink dress with blue stripes and a light bracelet on her left hand. flyingget jdwii2 coach 1.png|P1 flyingget jdwii2 coach 2.png|P2 flyingget jdwii2 coach 3.png|P3 flyingget jdwii2 coach 4.png|P4 The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew with black hair and in a similar outfit with customized cheongsams, a Chinese traditional top. They have golden glowing outlines. P1 P1 has a high ponytail with small bangs. She wears a wine-red cheongsam with cleavage and is designed sleeveless. She also wears a shiny golden 2-layered skirt, with the right side covered by the top layer. She also wears a pair of black knee-length heeled boots with wine red socks. She wears golden leaves on the back of her hair, golden leaf earrings and a small golden ornament band on her upper left arm. P2 P2 has a bob hair with a golden leaf ornament on the left side. She wears a gold sleeveless cheongsam with a collar on the neck area. She also wears a shiny golden 2-layered skirt similar to P1 and a pair of golden knee-length heeled boots with yellow socks. She also wears red and gold tassel earrings, a black and gold wrist band on her left lower arm and golden yellow cloth attachments on the sides of her skirt. P3 P3 has buns on her hair tied by black and gold bands made of beads. She wears an apple red cheongsam similar to P2's but has a differently designed collar and is untucked. She also wears a 2-layered skirt, with the top colored gold and the bottom colored bronze. She also wears a pair of golden knee-length heeled boots with dark red socks. She wears a pair of golden earrings on her ears as well as a golden metallic band on her left arm and golden bracelets on her right arm. P4 P4 has straight hair. She wears a golden bronze cheongsam designed like a cropped jacket, with shoulder pads added to its design. She also wears a skirt similar to P3's but the colors were reversed. She wears a pair of black knee-length heeled boots with dark bronze socks, a red tassel earring on her left ear and a black band with white very light gold tassels on her left upper arm. Flyingget jdwiiu coach 1.png|P1 Flyingget jdwiiu coach 2.png|P2 Flyingget jdwiiu coach 3.png|P3 Flyingget jdwiiu coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is dark and shows oriental lanterns and fire on the floor, then it shows an oriental door with Japanese designs such as tigers and dragons. The coaches, in some parts, seems to be in a concert, due to the microphone stands. At some points, it shows the number "48" on both sides. Almost at the end, there is a confetti rain, and a Japanese dragon appears. In the end, the door opens and shows clouds, and the big Japanese dragon flying behind the coaches. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5: Open your arms with your left hand almost beside your shoulder and your right hand almost beside your hand. Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6: This is a wave Gold Move, from the right to the left. Put your fist below your chin. Flyingget gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 Flyingget gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 in-game Flyingget gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6 Flyingget gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6 in-game Trivia *''Flying Get'' is the third song by AKB48 in the franchise. *The rotating "48" in the golden circles is a reference to AKB48. *The outfit and choreo were based from the official video''.'' Gallery Game Files Flyingget cover generic.png|''Flying Get'' (フライングゲット) Flyingget cover albumcoach.png| album coach Flyingget cover albumbkg.png| album background Flyingget p3 ava.png|P3's avatar on Flyingget ava.png|The dragon avatar In-Game Screenshots Flyingget jdwiiu menu.png|''Flying Get'' on the menu Flyingget jdwiiu coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Flyingget jdwiiu score.png|Scoring screen (P1) Flyingget jdwiiu score p2.png|Scoring screen (P2) Others Flyingget bts.png|Behind the sceneshttps://youtu.be/2MDRe9zmuaU?t=34s Jdwii2 betas proof.png|Just Dance Wii 2 files with the codename Videos 【MV】フライングゲット （ダンシングバージョン） AKB48 公式 Flying Get - AKB48 Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Wii U - Flying Get (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Flying Get Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by AKB48 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Shirley Henault Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Julie Rivat Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Postponed Songs